Seven Dirty Words
by Neka1 the chic geek
Summary: First Word: Obscurity (the decision of one affects the lives of all) Tenchi is preparing to marry Ayeka but he has an even more distressing situation at hand. Ryoko. An angst story about love, jealousy, betrayal, depression, and forgiveness. Please R


Seven Dirty Words  
  
Neka1 note: I do not won Tenchi Muyo. I do however own the new character written for the story.  
  
First Word  
  
Obscurity (the decision of one affects the lives of all)  
  
  
  
  
  
Puzzle: A problem, game, or device that calls for inventive skill or reasoning. Playing a puzzle was like playing detective. Every puzzle piece has to be solved. Every shard of the image was a clue. And every piece that fit together took you further into the bigger picture. But for Tenchi, his puzzle had no picture. The puzzle was an empty canvas; white with no evidence. How was he supposed to solve life's mysteries if he had no where to begin? Too many mysteries, too many puzzles, not enough clues. Tenchi sighed. Too many puzzles.  
  
  
  
First, there was the endless study of royal Jurian customs he had to learn. He'd been sitting in the kitchen for almost two hours, his mind struggling to keep the information in order. Attire, table manners, addressing the court, rules of conduct, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera. The book he was now reading for the past five days, The War of Royals: The Rules of Protocol, only managed to confuse him and he could imagine the next three books Ayeka had given him would push him closer to insanity.   
  
  
  
'What a stupid title', Tenchi thought. Then again, the rules of court did seem like a war against your sanity. A deep puff of breath blew from Tenchi's lips as he wondered how Ayeka and Sasami lived day to day, or more importantly, how he was going to even survive another day on Jurai. The Emperor made him nervous, Misaki made him cringe with her constant threats of hugs, and the court intimidated him. His only salvation was the soothing caress of encouragement from a sweet voiced princess. A smile of bliss bloomed on Tenchi's face.   
  
  
  
He couldn't wait for Ayeka to come back to the Masaki home. It would be almost a month from now, and she would only stay for a few weeks before traveling back to Jurai, but any moment spent with her was more than anything Tenchi could ask for. He laughed inwardly at his cowardice of the thought of Ayeka only coming back to earth for a few weeks and he needing the whole summer. Ayeka did so happily, preparing for their engagement yet to come, and since Tenchi wasn't needed to help prepare for the wedding, he gladly returned to earth for a well sought out vacation before facing his many responsibilities. The reflection of Ayeka's beautiful face lingered in his mind, her voice tickled pink as she wished him a safe trip back home. 'Take care Lord Tenchi, I'll be along as soon as I can', she had said before he was escorted back to earth on a Jurai royal ship. 'I don't want to leave you alone with that monster woman for too long'. She had said so jokingly. Everyone knew that she no longer had to worry about Ryoko anymore. Ryoko…  
  
  
  
Ryoko was another puzzle and the hardest to solve. He was worried about her, everyone was worried about her- hell even Ayeka was concerned. When he arrived on earth he had been anxious to see her, and to his disappointment, she was no where to be found. Washu was quick to assure him that Ryoko was still living at the Masaki home, only she was out with a friend. She knew he was coming back home, in fact he had told her himself, why hadn't she been there to greet him? Was she avoiding him? He hoped not. There was so many things that he wanted to say to her, to assure her that she was still an important part in his life. Ryoko returned home almost two days ago and only managed to mutter a hello to him. She claimed she wasn't feeling well and spent the majority of her time in her room with Mihoshi bringing her meals.   
  
  
  
Tenchi slammed the encyclopedia of Jurian customs shut. He was tired of wasting another nice afternoon reading dribble. Maybe he could drag Ryoko out of her room and convince her to go for a walk with him. The silence between them had to end, the puzzle needed to be solved. Though while making this decision, Tenchi's behind was still comfortably sitting. 'Well what are you waiting for'! his mind cried, 'go to her before you lose your nerve'! Before he could stand, the kitchen door opened. His back stiffened. For some reason he knew it was her.  
  
  
  
There was a pause at the door before she floated to a cabinet. She kept her back to him without uttering a single word.  
  
  
  
He observed her for a quick minute. He hadn't seen her in almost two months, which didn't include the time she had made herself scarce when Tenchi and Ayeka had officially united. Physically, she hadn't changed. Her cyan hair still maintained it's wild, spiky appearance. Tenchi used to think it mimicked her personality perfectly. Her body, well…let's not go there, although her state of dress was slightly unusual. To any other earthling a white tank top and low rider jeans appeared normal, Tenchi, however, was used to her unique ensemble of out worldly frocks. He actually liked her blue and gold striped dress with the tail. To see her in anything plain seemed a bit off. At least her face would always have its exotic beauty, except with her damn back to him he couldn't see her face.  
  
  
  
"Hi Ryoko." It was all Tenchi could say. So much for his emboldened speech about his unending loyalty and her special place within the family.   
  
  
  
Now it was her turn to become rigid. "Hi." She mumbled. She carefully took a glass from the cabinet and moved to the sink. Tenchi watched her slightest of movements all while his brain screamed at him to say something else.   
  
  
  
"So…er…," he began, "you feeling better?"  
  
  
  
She took a sip of water. "Sure." She replied as if it was what he wanted to hear rather than what she felt. Her back was still to him.  
  
  
  
'Look at me'. "You do anything fun while I was gone?"  
  
  
  
"I kept myself busy." She had another gulp of water.  
  
  
  
"Good, good." Tenchi was getting nowhere. He nervously scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Washu tells me you've met a new friend."   
  
  
  
Ryoko's movements became still but she said nothing. The silence stretched for miles.   
  
  
  
Tenchi cleared his throat. Okay. "So, will I be able to meet her sometime," he asked with a nervous chuckle.  
  
  
  
"She is a he," Ryoko barely grumbled.  
  
  
  
Tenchi strained to catch her words. "Pardon?"  
  
  
  
"My friend is… a guy."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Tenchi couldn't hide the surprise from his voice. 'Does Ryoko have a boyfriend'? Although the idea seemed outrageous, considering the fact that Ryoko rarely let another male besides Tenchi come near her presence, with Nobuyuki and Katsuhito being the exception and even she was wary with them sometimes, but it was possible. Besides Tenchi being engaged to her formal rival, maybe this was another reason for her absence. He decided it was best not to press any further, even though the possibility felt slightly unsettling.   
  
  
  
"So it's a nice day out," he began, starting the conversation anew.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
  
  
"And I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me since it's been-"  
  
  
  
Just before Tenchi could speak another word, an intruder unknown to Tenchi butted in.  
  
  
  
"You know Ryoko, there's this invention called a clock. It tells time and everything. I suggest you look into it."  
  
  
  
Ryoko finally whipped around to face the intruder who had burst into the kitchen, a horrified expression planted clearly on her face. "Jin, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
  
  
Tenchi slowly turned in his seat to take a look at the stranger who had invited himself into the kitchen. He was a gritty looking young fellow, Tenchi guessed about in his early twenties, with black disheveled uncombed hair and peach fuzz growing on his chin. His glittering mahogany eyes were accompanied by thick eyebrows and long eyelashes. Dimples appeared on his cheeks as he flashed Ryoko a toothy sarcastic cheshire grin. The attire he adorned seemed to be as roguish as his visage sporting baggy blue jeans which were ripped and tattered at the feet, a black t-shirt the read in English "Me Love You Long Time", and a worn denim vest decorated in buttons and patches that featured profanity and dirty jokes; and all was topped by the cigarette that loosely lingered in his mouth.   
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Jin repeated in a snide voice. "I could ask you the same question Ryoko- no wait, I think I will. What the hell are you still doing here Ryoko when you were supposed to meet me in town two hours ago?"  
  
Tenchi bristled at the young man's tone of voice.  
  
"Well I…I…you didn't…" Ryoko's face, which was now a mix of flustered frustration and embarrassment, turned into a beet red as she struggled to find words. "I…I forgot. Why didn't you just call?!"  
  
"Puh, no way! Unexpected drop-ins are so much more my style. But you know, I do own a cell phone, you could have called to tell me you were running late."  
  
"I wasn't late! I wasn't even going to show up!"  
  
Jin shook his head before taking a drag from his cigarette. "That is so rude," he lazily drawled. "But I guess rude is your style, hm?"  
  
Tenchi couldn't tell if Jin was insulting or joking, but he didn't like it. He decided to jump in since it was obvious Jin hadn't noticed him, or he was just outright ignoring him, and it looked like neither Jin nor Ryoko were going to start the introductions. Tenchi smirked. "You know what else is rude, smoking in people's homes without asking."  
  
Jin's eyes flashed with challenge as they slowly settled onto to Tenchi's. The two young men glared into each others eyes for the briefest of seconds but it seemed more like hours. There was an evident smell of predatory male competition in the air, however it didn't last. Jin was the first to blink, breaking the stare. A new smile bloomed on his face, replacing the previous glimmer of a scowl.   
  
"You must be Tenchi," Jin said. "My name's Jin Nagumo. I've heard so much about you, er…well not really, but you've been mentioned once of twice, which is probably more than Ryoko's said about me I'm sure. I am so honored to meet you." Jin made an exaggerated bow at almost a 90 degree angle.   
  
Jin was certainly doing a fine job of patronizing Tenchi but he refused to let it get the better of him. "So Ryoko I'm guessing this is your new friend," he called to the former space pirate, still keeping his eyes on Jin's. 'Real nice'.  
  
Ryoko remained silent.  
  
"Friend?" Jin eyebrows raised in question. His expression turned soft and thoughtful at the word for a moment, then he nastily smiled. "Yes, Ryoko and I are very good 'friends'."  
  
Again Tenchi bristled at Jin's insinuating tone. Before Tenchi could utter a word Jin was forcefully hauled out of the kitchen into the living room.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Jin cried as Ryoko snatched him by the arm, practically dragging him out the door.   
  
As soon as the couple entered the one room from the other, a shouting match ensued. Tenchi tried not to listen, which was pretty difficult considering the volume, and attempted to concentrate on his own thoughts.  
  
  
  
How could Ryoko be involved with a guy like that? Jin hinted that he and Ryoko were more than just friends but Tenchi couldn't imagine them as mere acquaintances. Why would Ryoko want to be friends with him? Why would she even want to talk to him? It didn't make sense. As soon as Tenchi laid eyes on Jin Nagumo he instantly took a disliking to him, shouldn't Ryoko?   
  
  
  
After a few minutes of screams and curses Tenchi finally heard the door slam. 'Oh well', Tenchi shrugged with a short sigh, 'maybe I shouldn't worry about it. Doesn't seem like their good friends anyway'. A minute of silence passed and he quietly stepped into the living room, figuring it was probably safe. Ryoko still stood in front of the door, a slight tremble coursing through her body.   
  
Tenchi walked across the room and lightly touched Ryoko's shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ryoko angrily smacked his hand away and spun around to face him. "Why the hell do you care?!"  
  
Tenchi was stunned. "You're upset Ryoko, of course I'm concerned."  
  
"Well you can just go back to not being concerned about my feelings since you were so good at it before!" And with that, Ryoko phased from Tenchi's sight.   
  
"Ryoko…"   
  
Puzzle: A problem, game, or device that calls for inventive skill or reasoning. Ryoko was the puzzle with the blank canvas. Ryoko was the puzzle colored in an unforgiving white offering no clues. His relationship with Ryoko called for determination, patience, and reasoning. And as Tenchi stood silently staring at the spot Ryoko previously had stood, he vowed that nothing was going to stop him from solving the puzzle, not even Ryoko herself.  
  
  
  
Peek-A-Boo  
  
Creeping up the backstairs  
  
Slinking into dark stalls  
  
Shapeless and slumped in bathchairs  
  
Furtive eyes peep out of holes  
  
She has many guises  
  
She'll do what you want her to  
  
Playing dead and sweet submission  
  
Cracks the whip deadpan on cue  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Reeking like a pigsty  
  
Peeling back and gagging free  
  
Flaccid ego in your hand  
  
Chokes on dry tears, can you understand?  
  
She's jeering at the shadows  
  
Sneering behind a smile  
  
Lunge and thrust to pout and pucker  
  
Into the face of the beguiled  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Golly Jeepers  
  
Where'd you get those peepers?  
  
Peepshow, creepshow  
  
Where did you get those eyes?  
  
Strobe lights pump and flicker  
  
Dry lips crack out for more  
  
'Come bite on this ragdoll, baby!  
  
That's right, now hit the floor'  
  
They're sneaking out the back door  
  
She gets up from all fours  
  
Rhinestone fools and silver dollars  
  
Curdle into bitter tears  
  
Peek-a-boo Peek-a-boo  
  
Golly Jeepers  
  
Where'd you get those peepers?  
  
Peepshow, creepshow  
  
Where did you get those eyes?  
  
Group: Siouxsie and The Banshees  
  
Album: Peepshow  
  
Year: 1992  
  
End note: I beg you, please, just because there is a new male character do not draw to any conclusions. Just look to see the development of relationships in future chapters. Jin is a major character in this story, and you really don't get to know him from this first chapter but I'd like to hear your first impressions of him as well as the rest of the story. BOO YA! Neka1 (the chic geek)  
  
Next Chapter: Second Word: Acrimony (hello solo?) 


End file.
